


staring through an open window

by neon



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon
Summary: "Tifa."Cloud’s touch stretched along Tifa’s jaw, his thumb light on one side of her chin, his fingers brushing her pulse, as she was angled so he could look into her eyes.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 25





	staring through an open window

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of Cloti feelings after playing through Mideel!!!

"Tifa."

Cloud’s touch stretched along Tifa’s jaw, his thumb light on one side of her chin, his fingers brushing her pulse, as she was angled so he could look into her eyes.

She’d been standing alone in Operations, idly glancing over the screen at the back, when Cloud had walked in and found her and joined her at the head of the table. She wasn’t even startled by his touch. She just stared back into his own eyes, while he looked.

"Cloud," she said, "What is it?"

"You fell into the lifestream. I thought…"

The shake of his head was slight. His smile was small, and reassured. "Your eyes look the same, though. You feel okay?"

"I feel fine. Oddly enough… more than."

Which might have been strange, given all they’d gone through. What they were still going through. Cloud’s eyes dropped, hooding. He intoned, _Mm,_ agreeing. He felt the same, she could tell. She could tell so much about him, his shuttered expressions now an open window. He’d said her eyes were the same, but Tifa felt like she was seeing him with new ones, after all.

His hand dropped from her face, down to her shoulder. She’d forgotten he was still holding it, honestly. He brushed, with the backs of his knuckles, down her arm. Their eyes met again. They leaned toward the center between them.

The door to Operations slid open. A member of the airship’s crew announced and stopped short, _Tifa, you wanted to know when we reached - ah._ Tifa and Cloud didn’t jump apart or even shift at being caught. They gazed still at each other. Cloud’s hand kept gliding down Tifa’s arm to her wrist, and when his hand passed her hand, she squeezed briefly before letting him go.

He straightened and took a step back, and simultaneously Tifa did, too. He walked back along the table and passed the crew member in the doorway, slight nod given on his way by.

Tifa breathed again, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. What she really felt like doing, was holding her face in both hands and spinning in place. She said instead, grinning, "Ah, thank you! I’ll be right there."

**Author's Note:**

> @highfivestrife (nsfw)


End file.
